1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is broadly concerned with improved magnetic switches of the type described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,332,992 and 5,977,873. More particularly, the invention pertains to such magnetic switches which may be fabricated in large part from less expensive synthetic resin materials, rather than metallic materials, while still achieving the desirable switch operation of prior magnetic switches.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,332,992 and 5,977,873 describe greatly improved, high security switch products which operate on the principle of magnetic shifting. For example, the preferred switch illustrated in the '873 patent makes use of a metallic, hollow housing with a central, top-mounted electrode extending downwardly into the housing. A spherical electrical conducting ball is also positioned within the housing, and is magnetically shiftable during switch operation between a switch-closed position where the ball is in simultaneous contact with the central electrode and housing and a switch-opened position where the ball is magnetically shifted out of such simultaneous contact.